The Light Of My Heart
by Kaggie714
Summary: Summery: Sesshoumaru's love of his life had died he vow to never love again, ten years he met a girl who resembles his former mate. Who is this girl?


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! _

_Chapter One: The Faithful Day_

_Naraku the evil hanyou stood in the middle of a vast battleground filled with dead bodies of both youkai and ningen alike. Sesshomaru a taiyoukai who stood on the opposite of Naraku, held his Tokijin in a firmer grip as he attempted to protect his love of his life who was behind him, by his side there was his powerful father Inutashio and his half-demon brother Inuyasha, a cute kitten name Kirara and a fox demon Shippo, who had been fighting side by side. A lovely young lady name Izayoi stood in the sidelines hoping her family would win this fight. "I am growing tired of this fight it will be over the miko Kagome. Sesshomaru? I will kill if I need." Sesshomaru snarled at him. "Like hell I'll let you take her! I won't let you lay a hand on her! I won't let you near her!" Sesshomaru growled menacingly and charged towards Naraku, Naraku shot his demonic limbs forward but Sesshomaru merely ripped them apart as he was neared however, he was thrown backwards by Naraku's barrier sending him a few feet away luckily he regained his landing on the ground. 'A barrier...' he thought. The barrier was powerful he knew from the aura it had, he was not going to get through it not even with the Inuyasha's red Tetsusaiga, should've known that Naraku wouldn't be defenseless._

_Inutashio knew what his son was thinking with the barrier they wouldn't be able to defeat him, he looked at Kagome maybe she would able to break it she was after all a priestess. 'How can we defeat Naraku?.' He thought angrily to himself, 'If we don't do it now, we may die where we stand, but how...' He looked to the Shikon Jewel that Naraku clunched in his hand. 'Wait! Kagome has the power to purify the jewel. He's using the jewel to strengthen his barrier.' His brows furrowed in deep thought, 'If Kagome put all her remaining strength into shooting an arrow into the barrier, Inuyasha can follow up with Kaze no Kizu, and then we have a chance to attack Naraku!' He then said to Inuyasha "Inuyasha combine your Wind Scar with Kagome's arrow." Sesshomaru looked toward his father with a frown what did he just say?. Inuyasha gave his father a puzzled looked. "If you combine your attack with Kagome's arrow the barrier will disappear leaving him with nothing but defenseless." Inutashio didn't like it when he put Kagome in danger she was the only girl he consider as a daughter, she would always make him smile and laugh whenever nobody could and the thought of loosing her made his heart clench. "I won't put Kagome in danger," growled Sesshomaru, glaring at his father, he gave him a somber look. "I understand you don't want to put her in harms way but this is the only way." Sesshomaru clench his hand and shook his head. "I won't let her get hurt, I protect Kagome." Inutashio sight whenever his son agreed on something he couldn't change his mind especially if it involves Kagome in it._

_Sesshomaru felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned to see the gentle sight of his Kagome. "I can do it Sesshomaru. I can fight remember? everything is going to be alright and I know you will protect me right?" He found some comfort in her words "I know but..." he said softly "...dammit Kagome, I'm not going to lose you to him!" Kagome froze, and looked up at him, he looked so worried, so scared, she knew what was wrong, she knew he was afraid Naraku would take her. "Sesshomaru...I know you want me to be safe but I want to help you and the others besides together you and I are one." Kagome said desperately, her mate looked at her his eyes cutting through her like a knife. Nevertheless she was right separate he knew they were strong but together, they were unstoppable. "Fine but just stay close to me, I don't want you getting hurt." he replied. Kagome smiled happily and hugged him which he quickly responded to. Inutashio smirk, Kagome got him wrapped around her little finger. Inuyasha turned to Naraku with a hatred look he said. "Are you ready to die Naraku? Because I can assure you that I am more than willing to arrange that for you." He yelled. "I see you're too much of a weakling to go without your barrier. Or are you just a coward?" Naraku respnded with a sour look on his face. "You are no match for me Inuyasha, I have no need to waste my time on a weak half demon like you." He said coldly "Keh, we'll see whose the weak one!" He positioned himself right infront of Naraku, and prepared the Kaze no Kizu. "Are you ready Kagome?" Kagome nodded and stringed an arrow and concentrated all of her energy on the tip of the arrow. "I'm ready when you are." Inuyasha rose the Tetsuisga above his head, "Go for it." Kagome shot the arrow into the barrier. Inuyasha was waiting for the opening he needed. Right now the arrow was struggling against the barrier. "Come on, open up for me." He thought anxiously. _

_Then the arrow started penetrating the barrier, with a final burst the arrow pushed through the barrier and left the opening Inuyasha needed. He brought down Tetsuisga and unleashed the Kaze no Kizu. Sesshomaru charged at him he attacked with his sword followed by his father. Everyone watched as Naraku screamed in pain and disintegrated in the blast. The only thing left of Naraku was his head, the Shikon Jewel lay beside it. "It's finally over,..." Kagome whispered Kagome with a smile "...Everyone can rest in peace now." Sesshomaru hugged his girl. "You were amazing Kagome." she snuggled closer to him. Shippo soon joined in the hug with Kirara. Izayoi ran to her mate and hugged him happily that everything turned out okay. Inutashio looked at his son and Kagome he smile they were happy to be in each others arms he saw the love he had for her. Inuyasha saw them too he envy his half-brother for having someone as wonderful as Kagome, he love her to from the moment he saw her, he hated it whenever Sesshomaru touched her, kissed her or even talked to her, he tried everything to kept them apart but after seeing how happy they made each other he knew he couldn't interfere, he hoped he will meet a girl like her. _

_Inutashio slowly stumbled over to the jewel and bent to pick it up, he looked at Naraku's who was dead. Or, he thought he was. Naraku's head smiled with little strength he had left, aimed a tentacle at Sesshomaru. Inutashio and Inuyasha couldn't see, for it went to fast 'If I die, I won't die alone.' Kagome had sense something coming fast her eyes widen when a tentacle was about to pierced Sesshomaru. The whole area, turned quiet. No one moved, nothing. That scene would be forever etched into there memory. 'No, anybody but her!'_

_"Kagome!" Sesshomaru screamed as loud as he could, he had caught her in his arms just as she began to fall to the ground. Kagome, had blocked the attack, she had been pierced, right in the heart, right where she kept Sesshomaru, red blood staining her clothes. '__Enjoy seeing the one you love die a slow, painful death.' were __Naraku's final words. __Izayoi gasped with a hand on her mouth "No Kagome!" Kagome was so special to her. Sesshomaru pulled her up in his arms, and on to his lap. "Kagome..." he whispered she opened her beautiful sapphire eye's just a little, he felt so helpless she was the one who showed him trust, kindness and love she was his first everything. "Kagome..." Inuyasha's entire body felt numb for once he didn't stop himself from shedding tears why did this have to happen to her! Inutashio eyes sadden he couldn't help but shed tears. "Kagome..." he whispered. "Mommy..." Shippo murmured he always thought of Kagome as his mommy she was the only person who wasn't scare of him and even she took him in when he had no home to live in, his tears were running down his face burning his cheeks. "Mommy! you can't die." he was about to run to her but someone held him back, it was Izayoi her eyes held so much sadness. "Mommy..." he whispered. Kirara whimpered the whole time her mistress can't leave her all alone she just can't!_

_Kagome was dying; she could feel it. "Sesshomaru...I...am sorry..."_

_"No! don't apologize you of all people have nothing to apologize for. Why? Why did you do that Kagome!? Why?!" Tears started gathering and leaked down his face. Kagome smiled weakly at him; her breathing slowing as every minute passed. There was a whole lodged in her heart. There was no way anyone can live through it. Not even the powerful Inutashio. "I did it because…I...love you…Ses..sho...maru…" Kagome gasped painfully. "This is...the end...for me isn't it?" He shook his head. "No! You're not going to die Kagome! Don't say such things!" Sesshomaru screamed, tears dropping on Kagome's pale face. "I'm sorry Kagome I couldn't protect you. I failed you. I am sorry Kagome." The demon stared in shock at Kagome, whose was struggling to keep her eyes open he kept holding her even more tighter to his chest, he buried his nose into her hair, smelling her sweet scent, vanilla and cherry blossoms, he sobbed as he cradle his love in his arms he felt her blood soaking through his clothes which he didn't care, she wouldn't leave him alone, Kagome wasn't like that, she promised she would remain with him, she wouldn't back out of that promise, she wouldn't do that, he would never smile again, never laugh, argue, or pout again, because without Kagome he was nothing._

_Kagome put her hand to his cheek, stroking it gently wiping away his tears he leaned in her touch. "You can't die Kagome! I love you, I can't live without you, I need you with me, please don't leave me, you are strong, we love each other, we are going to live a long happy life we have a whole life ahead of us! Listen! We'll get married! have kids, just like we wanted, we'll get out of this town for our honey moon, will live happy ever after Kagome! Please don't die!'' Kagome smile at that. "Our children…I always...wanted to...have a family..." _

_"Yes our beautiful children. A boy, a girl, and a surprise, everything's going to be fine, you'll see," he attempted a smile but it was the most difficult smile he would ever give in her life. He grasped her hand in his and put their entwined fingers on her chest where her heart was. "They'll look just like you. Little Sesshomaru's and Kagome's, they'll be…perfect." _

_"Like you." He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to hers. It was a passionate kiss filled with there undying love. "I…got…to see…you one...las time…I am…at peace...Thank you...for everthing." Kagome's grip in her hand slowly lost its hold and fell to the ground beside him._

_Sesshomaru stared at her face as her eyes closed for the last time, she went limp in his arms with a smile on her face, she didn't hear or feel anything no more. Kagome Higurashi was dead. 'No! No! This is a dream! A nightmare! This is not true! It can't be! It can't be!' he thought as he clutched the dead body of his beloved. "No! please wake up Kagome, I love you! come back!" Sesshomaru pleaded, dark clouds began to roll in and heavy raindrops fell from the sky as if the angels were crying for her death, he prayed for just a heartbeat, a breath, something to show him she was still alive, he needed Kagome, she was his life. How would he survive without her? He could feel the familiar coldness enveloping his heart, his once cold heart Kagome manage to warm up with her smile he was not whole, he was al alone. "...Kagome you thought me everything about life, hope and how to escape the living alone. Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me behind! I don't need anything else, I don't need friends, new clothes or anything. Just being with you is enough for me let's live together happily in our home. Okay Kagome! Kagome?" Sesshomaru raised his face to the sky. "KAGOME!" He screamed unleashing out a howl of anguish. Memories of him and Kagome flashed through his head the times when he and Kagome met, the first kiss they shared, the days were he had fun with her: everything. There would never be a light in his heart without his love of his life. _


End file.
